The Ultimate Monster
by Dark Descent Uzumaki
Summary: Totally being re-done. With a new title and summary. Sorry! Replaced with Vampire In Naruto's Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Whats up. Its Dark Descent Uzumaki here, I just want to tell you that I will start a new story. Don't worry I am still continuing the 'True Evilness' story I'm trying to challenge myself. So here we go.**

**The Ultimate Monster.**

_Chapter 1- Introduction_

Naruto had just completed destroying the akatsuki and the villagers are celibrating the victory of the war. Unforinate for Naruto he was mourning the death of his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, he died protecting Naruto when Madra tried to decapitate from behind. He was angry at himself for his cluelessness that lead to Sasuke's death. But before he died Sasuke had given him his most prized possession. His sharingan.

_Flashback_

"Naruto I want to give you my sharingan" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke... I... I can't" Naruto said almost crying.

"Naruto! You will take my eyes! Its the only way to defeat Madara!" Sasuke screamed.

"Fine. I will avenge you sasuke" Naruto said.

_Flashback over_

While everyone thinks that Naruto is a hero, well almost everybody.

"My lord Uzumaki is still at the hokage monument" An anbu said.

"Thats good. We leave now" An person said. "Hai" They disappeared.

Naruto was deep in thought about either staying here and become hokage or become a wonderer like Jiraiya until he had gotten interrupted. "Whos there?" Naruto said without looking around. Five anbu roots came out and surrounded him. "I should've known that you wasn't dead Danzo" A dark figure came walking out of the shadows. "That weak ass Uchiha didn't kill me" Danzo said. "I give give you a probosition, work with me or get transported to a different world" Danzo smirked. He knew that Naruto was going to work with him. "Transport me!" Naruto yelled. At that decision Danzo's smirk turned into a full blown frown. "Alright boy" Danzo said. "This is gonna hurt kid" Danzo then slamed a black orb with a white thin stripe. A tunderclap came out of nowhere and hit naruto and he disappeared.

(Line Break)

Naruto had found that he was at a place that looks like the forrest of dead trees in his world. He started to walk ahead until he heard something. _"What was that?"_ Naruto thought. Then he had gotten hit with an object that looks like a bicycle. While the object had chartwheeled 3 times before clapsing to the ground with a big dent on each wheel Naruto and some girl fell on each other. When naruto had tried getting up but he grabbed the girl's left breast and squeezed. _"What is this? Its so soft" _Naruto thought while he squeezed again but this time he heard a soft moan. Naruto looked up to see he was squeezing the girls left breast. "Oh, I'm sorry" Naruto said as he let go and helped her up. "Thats ok. It was my fault" The girl said. The girl have pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and a green vest with a brown checkered short skirt that stops just under her buttucks. "My name is Moka Akashiya" Moka said. "Cute name. My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said. Moka then smelt a wonderful fragrance. "Ah, you're bleeding" Moka said. She then grabbed a hankerchief and wipped the blood off him. Naruto blushes when she did that. "Umm.. Thanks" Naruto said while still blushing. Moka couldn't stand the scent. Moka had gotten closer to Naruto's neck and bit him drinking his blood. _"Is she drinking my blood?"_ Moka then had released herself from drinking his blood. "Oh I'm sorry. You see, I'm a vampire" Moka said. _"What kind of world that have vampires?"_ Naruto thought. Moka then checked the time on her watch. "We're going to be late for school" Moka said. "Where is this school at Moka" Naruto said. "The school for monsters, its stright ahead" Moka said. Naruto grabbed Moka's bike and lifted over his right shoulder and started to walk forword. "Come on Moka. I have to go to administration to sign-up. I'll see you later ok?" Naruto said as he they walk in the building. "I hope that we is in the same class. Bye Naruto" Moka said as they departed separate ways.

(Line Break)

Naruto had made it into the aministration office. When he walked inside he had been greeted by some old man in a white robe and a rosary beads on his left hand. "Hello can I help you?" The man asked. "Yeah I'd like to sign-up for this school" Naruto said. "Whats your name?" The man asked. "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said. "Ok. Just call me headmaster alright?" The man asked. "Got it" Naruto replied. Then the headmaster passed him his uniform (A/N: I'm not going to describe the uniforms, if you watch the anime then you already know the uniform. If you didn't then too damn bad I'm too lazy to describe the uniform colors. Yeah I'm lazy. Deal with it. And plus I'm being timed when I get on the computer cause my grandma always kick me off after about 1 or 2 hours so she can get on computer and play her card game. Thats why I didn't upload the next chapter of 'True Evilness' yet) he then tossed him his roster sheet and his dorm room keys. "Also can you do me a favor?" Headmater said. "What is it" Naruto replied. "I'm letting a human attend this school for a project of mine, his name is Aono Tsukune" The headmaster said. "I'm asking you to protect him throughout his stay. For your reward you will get free ramen for lunch for your entire stay. Do we have a deal?" Headmaster said. After that naruto had stars in his eyes and drool dripping from his mouth. "You got yourself a deal old man" Naruto said while drool is still dripping from his mouth. "Any questions?" The headmaster asked. "Yeah. Do I have to keep the sleeves on the vest? I hate wearing long sleeves vests" Naruto said. "No I don't care what you do with the vest. I hate wearing this white robe but, I'm just following the rules" The man said. "Thanks" Naruto said while he rips the sleeves off of the vest.

(Line Break)

"Hello class my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'm your homeroom teacher" Nekonome said. "As you know this a school for monsters. There are no humans in this school. If a human is spotted they are to be executed" Nekonome finished. _"E..E..Executed?"_ A boy by the name of Tsukune Aono had thought fearfully. As she explains the rules the door had slid open revealing a blonde hair boy. He walked in the classroom and apologized for being late. He was excused he took a seat behind Tsukune. A few minutes later Moka had appeared in the classroom and she had apologized that she was late. She then noticed Naruto and she ran and hugged Naruto, but at the the speed she was going when she hugged Naruto it turned into a tackle hug that left them on the floor. All of the boys look at naruto with envy in their eyes, while the girls girls glared at moka for taking their future boyfriend. "Ahem" Nekonome said while clearing her throat. "Heheh... Sorry" Naruto and Moka said in perfect unison.

(Line Break)

While they where walking to the lunchroom, they were talking to each other untill they walked into a teenager just a little taller than naruto. "Hello Moka Akashiya, I'm Saizou Komiya. What a cute girl like you have to hang out with that loser?" Saizou said as he grabbed Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Let him go!" Moka screamed. Naruto had grabbed his wrist and squeezed till he lets go then he brings his left leg behind Saizou and sweeps his leg causing Saizou to be lift into the air, Naruto then slams him into the ground making a small crater, Naruto then put his leg on Saizou chest and speak in a low tone of voice. "**If you ever, ever touch me or moka again... You will NEVER see a sunrise or sunset in your little pathetic life. Clear? or I'll have to elaborate?**" Naruto said. "Cl... Cl... Clear" Saizou said while studdering fearfully. Naruto and Moka had left, leaving Saizou still on the ground.

(Line Break)

School was over and Naruto and Moka was walking towards the dorms when Naruto saw Tsukune about to get killed by no other than Saizou Komiya. "Moka, stay here I'll be right back" Naruto said while running towards Tsukune and Saizou. "Hey let him go Saizou!" Naruto yelled.

"**Well well well look at who we have here**" Saizou said as he dropped Tsukune. "**Why is you protecting this pathetic human?**" Saizou asked naruto. "Because, it was a human that saved my life and they didn't care that I was a monster. They saw me as family. Thats why I protect humans" Naruto said. After Naruto finished explaining why he protects humans Saizou started to laugh loudly. Moka had walked up to naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun whats taking so long?" Moka asked Naruto totally oblivious that Saizou was there. "Moka..." Naruto was cut off cause Saizou had punched Naruto causing him to fly past Moka and accidentally pulled her rosario off. What happened next was amazing in Narutos and Tsukune eyes as they watch in awe. Moka hair turned white, her breast gotten larger as so her ass. When she was finished transform, she looked like a whole new moka that no one had saw before. "**So it was you that woke me from my slumber**" Moka said. "**So this is a S-class vampire. Why am I shaking with fear? Oh well fuck it**" Saizou said as he charged towards Moka. Moka just shook her head. "**Know your place**" Moka yelled while she round house kicked Saizou in the face. Saizou flipped many times as he crashed into a tree knocked out. Naruto walked towards Moka without a scratch on him. "**Heheheh**" Naruto laughed as he rolled his head hearing audible cracks in his neck everytime he rolled his head. "**Saizou, didn't I tell you next time you touch me you will never see another sunrise or sunset in your little pathetic life?**" Naruto half-asked half-told. Naruto walks to him and closes his eyes and activates his Mangekyō Sharingan. Naruto walks up to him with the Sharingan ablaze open Saizou's eyes and said "**Tsukuyomi**" Within a couple of seconds Moka and Taukune saw Saizou's eyes ears and nose bleed. Naruto walked back to Moka and Tsukune with his left eye bleeding.

Moka was the first one to talk when he got to them. "**What did you do to him?**" Moka asked. "**I put him in a deep illusion. When he wakes up he will be permantently blind**" Naruto said as he calmed down. "Why is your left eye bleeding?" Tsukune asked. "Because, when I use that illusion it supposed to take your eye sight everytime you use it. But since I'm immune to it, my eyes just leak blood everytime I use it" Naruto said as he gave Moka her rosario. Moka put on her rosario and fell into Narutos arms. "Come on Tsukune. Lets head to the dorms" Naruto said. "Ok" Tsukune replied. They walked to the area where the dorms are located. Moka had woke up when they reached the dorms. Moka, and Naruto departed once again for the day. Once in the boys dorm, Naruto and Tsukune went to their rooms. "Strange day" Naruto and Tsukune said in different locations and fell asleep.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kurumu Makes An Appearence

**I would had never thought that this story would be this popular. I only wish that my first story 'True Evilness' was this popular. Thank you for your greatness. Lets start the story!**

_Chapter 2-Kurumu makes an appearence._

Its been 2 days since that incident with Saizou Komiya. Saizou had to go back to his home place cause Naruto had taken Saizou's sight permanently leaving him blind. Naruto and Tsukune are good friends since that day. "Good mourning Naruto" Tsukune said meeting Naruto outside of the dorms. "Mourning Tsukune" Naruto said while walking out of the dorms. "Did you get last nights homework?" Naruto asked. "No I didn't. Its alittle too hard" Tsukune said. "I didn't get it either. I was hoping that you was" Naruto said. "Hey Naruto-kun Tsukune-kun" Moka said running up to them. "Hey Moka" Naruto and Tsukune said. "Naruto-kun may I?" Moka asked. Naruto sighed. "Sure" Naruto replied. "Thanks Naruto-kun" Moka said as she bit Naruto's neck drinking his blood. _"Heh. I could get used to this"_ Naruto thought. When she pulled back she put a hand over her mouth so the blood won't spill it. _"Wow his blood tastes good. Better then blood transfusion blood"_ Moka had thought. "I'll see you Moka and Tsukune" Naruto said. "Wait where are you going?" Moka and Tsukune said. "I had forgotten something in my dorm. I'll be back" Naruto said. Moka and Tsukune continue to walk towards the school. Naruto turned to his left and walked into the woods, when he got to a good spot in the woods he did his favorite handsign. "_**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**_" Naruto yelled. About five thousand shadow clones appeared. "Alright I want 4 groups to participate in a free-for-all in these categories: Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu. And 1 group running around the whole area of the woods. not including the school 10 times in a full-blown spirnt" Naruto said to his clones. "Alright boss" The clones yelled in reply. As he went back to the school area he saw a teenage girl by the age of 16. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and breasts that can rivals Tsunades. (A/N: Just so you know they both are Double E-cups just below the G-cup borderline. And you know how HUGE those things are) She wore a green vest, a white shirt, brown checkerd short skirt, and white school sneakers. She looked like she had injured her ankle because she was trying to walk and after an failed attempt she grabs her ankle. Naruto walks up to her. "Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. I just hurt my ankle." She said. "Do you need help?" Naruto asked. "Yeah" She said struggling to stay up. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and started to walk her to the infirmary. "Thank you Naruto" She said. "How do you know my name?" Naruto asked. "I am in your class Naruto" Naruto looked at her like he didn't know her. "Kurumu Kurono" She said. Naruto had put on a thinking pose as to think of where he heard to name from. "Oh. Your that chick that sit across from me" Naruto said. "Bingo" Kurumu said as she looked into his eyes. _"What was that? Is she trying to hypnotize me?"_ Naruto thought. Deep inside of Naruto's head you can hear something laughing maniacally. "**Kit. Your life is going to be any mans dream of a harem and plus the eyes of sasuke and madara you might be the strongest man in the world**" Kyuubi said as he continue his maniacal laughter. _"Just shut the hell up kyuubi"_ Naruto yelled in his head. Now we are outside of Naruto's head as we just pulled into the infirmary. "Thank you Naruto" Kurumu said as she tried to hypnotize Naruto again but no avail. _"Damnit! Why can't I hypnotize him!"_ Kurumu yelled in her head. Just before Naruto left the infirmary, he stopped and turned his head to look at kurumu. "Your probably wanting to know why you can't hypnotize me. The answer is simple, I can't be stuck in your illusions. I can sense them, dispose of them, and send one of my illusions. Did you wonder why Saizou Komiya had lost his eyesight?" Naruto said as he continued to talk without waiting for a answer. "Its because I put him in a illusion. In that illusion I took Saizous eyes out of his socket and burned them. In my illusions whatever happens in there happens to your real body" Naruto left the infirmary after saying that leaving Kurumu's mouth agape. Naruto had walked in his classroom apologizing for being late for class. Nekomane had excused him for being late. As he walked to his seat he had a jolt of pain rushed into is head as his vision went blurry and he collapsed on the floor. "Naruo/kun!" Tsukune and Moka yelled as they ran to him. "I'm alright Moka, Tsukune. I just had a major headache" Naruto said as he got up, his vision still blurry. _"Damn clones. They all dispersed at the same time. Remind me to tell them to not disperse at the sametime next time"_ Naruto thought. "Do you need to go to the infirmary Naruto?" Nekomane asked him. "No I'm..." He was cut off by another jolt of pain in his head. His vision got blurry again cause another group of clones dispersed. (A/N: The first group was the running group. This group is the Genjutsu group) He fell to knees gripping his head in pain. "Moka, Tsukune take him to the infirmary" Nekomane said. "I'm fine. Just another major headache" Naruto said as he gets up. _"Ok, no more Genjutsu training for a long while"_ Naruto thought as he sat down. And again you can hear something deep down in Naruto's head laughing maniacally. _"Your never letting that go are you?"_ Naruto asked Kyuubi in his head. **"Never. I'm going to remember this untill we die"** Kyuubi said as he started laughing again. "I really hate you, you know that" Naruto said. **"Aww. I hate you too. We is going to get along just fine"** Kyuubi said sarcastically as he pretending wiped a tear drop from his eyes. _"... Fuck you, you overgrown furball"_ Naruto said to kyuubi as he exited his mindscape.

(Line Break)

Math class is over and Moka, Tsukune, and Naruto are making their way to the dining hall. "Man math class was hard. I didn't get any of it" Naruto said as he looked down like he was defeated. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. Maybe you're not used to the lessons yet" Moka said. "It still doesn't matter. I have a zero on that pop quiz. I tried so hard to study and it came out as a zero. I'm so hopeless!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed his hair and pulled it. "Calm down Naruto. I didn't get as well" Tsukune said. They were about to turnthe corner when... "Moka Akaishya!" Someone screamed. Moka, Tsukune, and Naruto turn around to find Kurumu Korono as she jumped from the stairway railing. "Moka Akaishya" Kurumu said. "I challenge you" A group of boys came crowding around them. "For what?" Moka asked shyly. "You been stealing all of the boys, including HIM!" Kurumu yelled as she pointed to Naruto. "What do you mean?" Moka asked. "I was supposed hypnotize men so they could be my slave untill I find my 'Destined One'. But everytime I had hypnotized one when they see you they somehow break my illusion" Kurumu said. "Wait wait wait. What is a 'Distined One'?" Naruto asked. "Its a mate. You see we are a dying race so we have to hypnotize men so we can grow in numbers untill we find our 'Distined One'." Kurumu said. "So a summarised version of it. You rape men in order to grow in numbers" Naruto said in a deadpan voice. "Basically yes. Its very hard to find a 'Distined One' in our lifetime so yeah we rape men" Kurumu said. _"I really don't mind getting raped by her. Just look at her body. Get your head out of clouds Naruto, just get your head out of the clouds"_ Naruto thought. "Listen Kurumu you just can't rape men so you can grow in numbers" Naruto said. "Thats what my parents said to do" Krumu said. "And I'm going to start off with **YOU!**" Kurumu said as she grew wings and a tail. Kurumu grabs Naruto and flys out of the nearest window. _"Aww man. This is the second time I'm going to get raped. First Hinata, now Kurumu. Do I always attract women with smokin hot bodys? If I do then Mokas next. Hey maybe I could ask for a threesome. Stop thinking about that Naruto. You're starting to act like Jiraiya"_ Naruto thought as he was being carried away by Kurumu. "Naruto/kun!" Moka and Tsukune said as they were chasing them. As Kurumu and Naruto were flying through the woods, they had gained exceptional space from Moka and Tsukune. She landed in the section of the woods that Naruto had all those clones trained themselfs at. "Aww. I was enjoying the ride" Naruto said as he turned around and saw the damage. "Holy Shit!" Naruto yelled. "What?" Kurumu said as she turns around and sees the damage. "Goddamn" Kurumu said as she covers her mouth that what used to be woods. The trees were scorched black, toppled over, some had turned into complete ash from roots to branches just by the wind blowing slightly. The ground that was covered by dead grass were completely black from the fire jutsus that were casted, gaint creaters from where the taijutsu match was at, slash marks appeared from the ground where the kenjutsu group was at. It looked like one of those scenes from a war based movie after they made a collateral damage scene, like when U.S.A used the atomic bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan in 1945. "It looked like a war zone here. Who could've did this?" Kurumu asked to no one in particular. Naruto chuckled. "Remind myself to cut down on the free-for-alls" Naruto said as he laughs sheepishly. Kurumu looked at Naruto with the bottom of her jaw on the ground. "W..w..what do you mean free-for-alls?" Kurumu half asked half yelled. Naruto was about to say something untill he saw Moka and Tsukune walk up behind him. They gasped at the looked at the would-be forrest of dead trees. "Who could've done this?" Moka asked while still shocked. Tsukune was lost for words, but if he wasn't he would've said... "Holy Shit Goddamn!" Whoops spoke a little too soon. Naruto chuckled again and was about to say something but was cut off again by something that they had thought can't talk. **"Tell your blonde friend to pull off the roasario so I can see"** Inner Moka told Outer moka. "Wait did I hear that right? Did that necklace talked?" Naruto asked. "Yes it did Naruto-kun. Can you pull it off Naruto-kun?" Moka said. "Alright" Naruto said as he pulled the rosario off the link. As the rosario was off she started to transform. Her hair turned from hot pink to silver, her breasts went from C-cups to D-cups, her ass gotten more bigger and more firm then they already were. As to complete the transformation, bats were peeling themselfs off of her and flying away.

Inner Moka was now out of her cage as she looks at the damaged woods looking impressed. **"Well I have to say I'm very impressed at whoever did this"** Moka said. "Flattering will get you nowhere Moka" Naruto said as he blushed from embarrassment. Moka and Tsukune looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "You did all of this Naruto?" Tsukune asked. "Yup. That was me" Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly. "But when we saw you the whole day at school" Tsukune said. "Yeah, but I did it before school. You see when we seperated because I had forgotten something from my dorm room I went into the woods and summoned five thousand shadow clones to train themselfs as four thousand to participate in a free-for-all battle while another one thousand run around the woods. Ever wonder why I had those major headaches this mourning?" Naruto asked. "Yeah" Tsukune replied. "Well when my shadow clones disperse it send the memories from the clones to you. And when you disperse them all together a bunch of memories come crowding inside you at once. It tends to get you a major headache" Naruto explains them of how his shadow clone jutsu work. Everyone was at a lost of words. Then suddenly one of the branches from the last standing tree had broke free and was about to crush Kurumu when Naruto activated his Enternal Mangekyō Sharingan. It looked like a six pointed star with a three-bladed windmill. "**Amaterasu**" Naruto said as he closed his left eye. Black flames covered the branch and turned it into ash before it hits Kurumu. Blood starts to leak out of his right eye as he covers it with his right hand in pain. "I'll never going to get used to it" Naruto said as he tosses her rosario to her. She puts it on and returns to her regular self. "Yo, Tsukune what time is it?" Naruto asked. "1:45 pm" Tsukune replied. "Shit we're late for class!" Naruto yelled. "Come on. Lets go" Naruto said as he begins to run. The others start to run as well. Kurumu catches up to Naruto. "Thanks Naruto for saving me. From now on you is going to be my Destined One" Kurumu said as they went into their respective classrooms.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**A/N: The next thing I'm going to put up is the next chapter of 'True Evilness'. I would've put it up sooner but my computer was acting retarded. I had to switch profiles which takes a very long process cause I'm using an old computer, a VERY old computer.** **See ya next time. :-)**


End file.
